When a Rose Dies: A study of passion
by Anna Marcelli Palmer
Summary: Shadow saves Amy as she tries to escape from loving a heartbreaker, and the relationship which develops between them becomes something beyond than a friendship. Where can passion lead up to? Will it end up to love or dread and fear? OVER 4000 hits? Thanx!
1. Chapter 1

**After I saw this very first fic had 600 hits in a month, I consider it my duty to the readers to update. This is for you, don't forget that, so please submit a review before leaving^^**

When a Rose dies-A study of passion

-Chapter 1: Run away-

A sharp pain was unbearably attacking my head, my lungs were quickly running out of breath, the blood was swiftly running through my veins again, my heart was beating so crazily, so wildly I could almost hear it. Surroundings and people were nothing but a colorful blur as I was desperately struggling to run away from it all; breathless and with eyes filled with tears, I was irrevocably determined to leave everything behind me. It didn't matter where I 'd go afterwards, so I just kept running as fast as my feet could allow me, feeling nothing but the adrenaline delightfully going through me, the restoring sensation of the air caressing my face, causing my quills to wave. I needed nothing else than a run, and the opportunity to empty my tired mind, to stop thinking of my miserable life, a life that had precociously reached a dead end, to stop thinking of myself being rejected once more, to just stop thinking of him.

_''Run away, run away, run as fast as you can, you, naive girl, but keep in mind that, no matter how far you get, no matter what you do, his painfully beautiful image yelling at you, ruining your purest and deepest feelings without even listening to you, will always be there, right in front of your crying, wide open eyes, always reminding you in the worst way that you gave your most innocent love with outstretched hands, without hesitating, not for a damn single moment, childishly happy to do so, and received nothing but hatred and blatant anger.  
...Go, but you can't leave neither his memory, nor your broken heart behind, in spite of having the total intention of doing so. Want it or not, you have to go on with the pathetic remnants of your life.''_

I was feeling exhausted and had no idea where my feet had taken me, not even did I know how the Hell I had ended up in this place I hadn't seen before in my entire life, running along a small street lost in the vastness of the city. If I still was in the city at all.

Yet all alone I shrugged. Subconsciously, I knew that I didn't really care where I was. Either I was somewhere in the city or I was totally and incorrigibly lost , it didn't really matter, not that moment when the only thing I cared about was proceeding a very simple plan of mine: I would run without stopping, till I wouldn't be able to move, discharging my mind, shaking off every annoying tiny thought of him that came to it.

_''Yeah, maybe it's high time you fool got over the guy. Otherwise you'll end up talking to yourself as if you are the closest friends,  
until someone takes you to the psychiatrist's, hoping that you'll somehow turn back to normal.  
Yeah, baby, lose yourself, lose your own sanity for his sake.''_

_''...Don't you see this is driving you insane?''_

Determined to escape the madness I'd got mixed up with, I accelerated, somewhat enjoying the whole soothing sensation of speed,  
the light breeze gently blowing, making the leafs rustle vivaciously, the tiny drops of sweat slowly tumbling on my face, mixed with tears I had hopelessly  
tried to make stop running down my cheeks. Damn it.

''Run away, run away..."

All my thoughts automatically vanished from inside my mind as I realized it: The air had somewhat turned cooler and stronger,  
the alarming sound of someone running after me at an increasing speed, approaching the one of sound, gradually catching up. I pushed  
myself to go faster, but weaker I was, and his powerful body would be right behind me in a few seconds or even less than that...

...And, God, that body of mine was so tired...

_'' Run away, run away from it all, go wherever the wind takes you, just as he did.  
Run! Just run...''_

Without even glancing back, I screamed till my throat fell sore that all I wanted was to be left alone already and kept moving as if the entire  
universe had disappeared. My heartbeat was out of control, every single part of my exhausted body was almost numb,  
a terrible headache was slowly forcing me to surrender. Damn it, I couldn't breathe, my vision had become altered and I was feeling light  
headed, my feet ached terribly with every painful step forward...

_'' Run, Amy Rose, run, because running away is all that remained to you.  
All you gotta do is run.''_

And so I did. I ran. Stubborn I was, I wouldn't give up so easily. I ran and ran and ran till I could not even move anymore, till I could feel nohing but salty  
tears on my face as I fell down on the ground almost unconscious and a black-and-red blur stopped right in front of me, leaned over and examined me with  
deep red, serious, calm, emotionless, eyes. His enchanting voice was just a weird noise in my ears before I lost consciousness and everything  
around me sank in a vast black ocean.

''For God's sake, Amy! What did you let that Faker do to you?''

* * *

The Faker.

That self-centred, stubborn, uncaring blue buffoon. The fastest being alive, the fearless superhero, the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog  
had once more played cruelly with her feelings. He didn't even care for her, had she died or not. He'd hurt her. If he weren't so selfish, he  
would have taken her home and then it would be easier for me to stay away from the girl, to resist her. But he hadn't. And now I had to drive her home  
and make sure she'd be okay, I had to carry her in my arms, the bridal style and take her to her bedroom. I carefully lied her down on her comfortable  
bed, feeling the sweat dampening my face as I weren't used to being so close to anybody. I'd never actually even touched other persons, no  
specific reason why. But being so close to her, feeling her heart beating slowly, her warmth, seeing her peaceful face as she was sleeping...was..  
It was just something I hadn't felt before. I didn't know what its name could be...

_''Damn it, Shadow! Pull yourself together, anyway! She is just Sonic's admirer. Why did you bother saving her, whatsoever?''_

No answer came. I sighed, and sat next to her, staring at her closed eyes. How heavenly she seemed. Her innocent face, a blissful smile  
appearing on it, ornamenting it like the sun shining with pride in the daytime sky. Her chest, moving indolently up and down as she was  
breathing. Her body, moving lazily under the white sheets. I turned my face away in order to stop seeing her. She was almost..erotic.

''Why did you just think of that, Shadow???'' I whispered to myself. Just like the first time, I received no reply. Not even did I know  
why I had even felt this way, even if it was for the tiniest moment. I shouldn't have allowed myself think like this, not for a single time.  
Wait, was that...was it fear? Was I afraid of my own feelings? Afraid of a thirteen-year old girl...?

Suddenly, a tearing cry came out of her, causing all of my thoughts to stop, making me look at her once again cold, with utter dread,  
hoping that she is okay. I went closer, leaned over her and instictively fondled her soft pink fur tenderly. With my gloved hand I  
gently swept the tears that had dampened her pale cheeks. She sighed slightly, and then smiled again.

''Amy Rose, what are you dreaming of ?'' I murmured at a low voice. She moved her lips a little, like if she wanted to say something, but  
no voice sounded in the small room. I caught myself smiling at her sweet sight. Her lips were like rose petals.

''Amy...'' I monologised once more, as if I were testing the way her name sounded, unable to decide whether it caused me feelings or not.

_Amy._

I nervously gazed at the window, then my eyes turned back at her. It was rapidly getting dark outside, and I was still in her room. This was  
not something I did very often, or, to be more accurate, had ever done before. And there was no doubt she'd probably be upset to see a  
guy wandering in her apartment, especially at night. Despite the fact, however, I didn't move and kept standing passively next to her bed.

My dark past and cold personality wouldn't let me admit it in a loud voice, but I already knew I was going to stay with her till she got better.  
I didn't know why. It is better not to try to explain feelings, as things can become complex. But I suppose I just had to.

**Soooooo, what do you think??? Please, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things get less unbearable as the story moves on. That first chapter was a pain. Anyway. Here you go.**

Chapter 2: Heartless

_''Sonic...''_

The voice was only in my imagination. That was clear to me. But, yet just a recall it was so painful I could almost feel  
my chest aching. It sounded like a complaining, distressing cry, like a constant protest, like my own voice.

_''Amy, I gotta do more important things. I'm afraid you must go.''  
_

_''...Wait! I just wanted you to know...''_

_He sighed and glared at her, cleary annoyed. He wouldn't let her express her feelings again. He crossed his arms in front of his  
chest, still staring at her angrily. What did that stubborn little hedgehog want from him, anyway?_

_''C'mon, Ames,'' he grumbled, '' I have heard it countless times before. Just go.''_

_She bashfully took a small step forward, feeling nothing but her heart beating madly in the prospect of telling him about her love._

_''But I...'' she stammered'' I am...''_

_A deafening noise followed her attempt to speak. Sonic had punched the wall with all of his strength, leaving a large crack on it._

_''For God's sake I KNOW! You love me, you will always follow me, for whatever I need YOU will always be by me, blah,blah. I DON'T NEED you, Amy,  
is this so damn hard for you to understand?'' he shouted, absolutely incenced'' It is becoming really disturbing, if not irritating, so knock it off!''_

_She remained silent. She couldn't look at him anymore, as her feelings were opposing to each other inside her. Did she love him? Yes, more than her  
own life. Did she hate him? No, it was herself she actually hated, for loving him. She struggled to restrain a tear, but didn't manage to. She left a desperate  
scream come out of her, her anger exploded towards him. She wished she were able to show him what damage he 'd done to her heart, the wounds he  
had never healed._

_''Why does it always end up like this? What's so wrong with me? Why'' she cried'' Why do you despise me? What have I done to you?''_

_He narrowed his eyes, which were still looking at her, with no emotion inside them, just two cold, unaffectionate orbs._

_'' Please stop whining. It's enervating, you are enervating. I don't know what I am supposed to do to shake you off at last''_

_''...''_

_''After all, Ames, you say you love me. If you really do, stop interfering with my life and let me be as I like myself to be, okay?''_

_She nodded passively, then she turned away and started running. She left his appartment in blind panic, having no idea what she was going to do next._

_''I love you'' she thought once more and the three words echoed in her mind, tormenting it''Why can't you love me back?_''

I opened my eyes, surprised to realise that I had actually shouted that last phrase. I looked around me curiously, wondering how I had ended up  
in my own room, since I had lost consciousness in the middle of a dirty, small road, probably in the outskirts of the city. The last images I had seen before  
everything turned black came to my mind one by one. I remembered a mysterious dark blur leaning over me, his hot breath on my face as he examined  
me with his eyes, red like blood. I inconscentously screamed with fear and surprise, seeing the blur in front of me, in my appartment, in my room.

Shadow approached me slowly, his eyes looked at me seriously. He seemed to be annoyed at something, though trying not to show it.  
He sat next to me and wrestled to smile.

''Shadow!'' I heard myself exclaiming ''What are you doing here?''

He blinked with hesitation, then smiled ironically and handed me a cup of hot chocolate. Why had he smiled like this? Had I done anything annoying?  
And... Had he prepared breakfast? Had he stayed all night with me, as well? Why should Shadow the Hedgehog even bother helping me...?  
He didn't owe me anything, not even had we ever talked friendly.

''Thanks...'' I mumbled, almost speechless by his gesture.

''You 're welcome..'' he replied calmly ''And I'm sorry for having scared you-I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make sure you 'd be safe. You didn't  
seem very well yesterday''

I brought the cup in front of my face and smelled it. How delightful. It was all I needed after having had such a terrible day. I still couldn't believe he  
had actually done all this for my sake. It was obvious that there were more to that phenomenically emotionless black hedgehog than met the eye.  
I leaned towards him, examining his facial expression, his mysterious vacant look, his ruby eyes. I hadn'd realized before how bewitching a single  
glance of his could be.

''What for?'' I whispered.

''Huh?''

''I said, what for? Why did you do all this for me? You don't like anybody. Especially me.''

I was astonished to see him laugh-I had never seen him do that. I loved that sound-deep, warm, somewhat enclosing emotion in it._ So, even you,  
tough, fearless, dark Shadow, have got a heart, after all_. I thought and smiled, but he didn't notice.

After having stopped laughing, his face became serious again. There was something in his eyes I couldn't ''decipher''. Was it annoyance? Anger?  
Just shyness? Or it was just the fact that the solitary, lonesome android wasn't used to communicating with others? I couldn't tell for sure. But it  
made me gasp in surprise when I made out I liked it, whatever it was. It somehow added to the mystery he and his troubled past were both shrouded in.

He shrugged.

''No specific reason. I just don't want the faker to hurt anybody, and you were in trouble because of him, right? I was passing by and saw  
you by chance, running as if somebody chased you, calling his name again and again. '' he lowered his tone of voice''and I don't hate you or  
something. I do not hate anybody, not really at least. If only you guys didn't think I am heartless..''

''So'', I smiled at him, standing up, ''You' ve got a heart?''

He shrugged once more, avoiding looking at me back. He was embarrassed, now it was clear. I went close to him and doubtfully put my hand  
on his chest. His heartbeat was crazy, unrythmical, wild, so easy to feel.

''I suppose you do'', I came to a conclusion.

**I know it is short, but I think it is better than the first one.**

**It is becoming kinda 'romance' doesn't it?**

**Well, It's soon becoming darker, so keep in touch because this story won't have a happy ending. I suppose the title itself is kinda telltale.**

**Lol.^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. Things get less grammatically chaotical as I approach the end of my updating, so the changes are mere and petty.**

Chapter 3: Created to destroy

For a moment, a tiny, elusive second of no importance a weird feeling made my heart hammer savagely in my chest, warmed my entrails, left me  
weak, even susceptible in front of the girl. I watched her face as she smiled-her eyes, two perfect, vivaciously luminous emeralds, tenderly enclosing  
love and politeness, and her lips, alluring rose petals at the beginning of their life, showing something from her irresistible, secular beauty.  
I blinked twice, trying to get rid of all those torturing thoughts of her.

''Move away''I stammered out of breath. She stood perfectly still, kept her face right in front of mine, her breath caressing my face. My eyes  
passively sank into the vast, deep green ocean of hers. Her smile automatically vanished when she heard my last two words.

''Why?'' She stuttered and bit her lip nervously. She didn't even take a step back. Total silence followed her question, sometimes being interrupted  
by instant laughs, sounds of cars, and brief extracts from discussions that came from outside. Time seemed to be making fun of the two of us-seconds  
passed as if they were hours, minutes as if they were days-and only the constant, slight sound the clock on the pink wall made reminded me of what  
had just occured, making me realise that I was still close enough to her to press my lips against hers. I felt the temperature rising to alarming grades  
as I thought of that.

_Why are you thinking of her like this anyway? It is catastrophic! Having such emotions IS a catastrophe! Don't you remember of the  
last time you loved someone, Shadow? She died and hurt you. The only person who was like a sister to you left you. You tried to love those around you.  
They all rejected you. Love is a loosing game. Don't let yourself love her, for God's sake! Do not show weakness. It will destroy both of you. Especially you._

''Just move'' I grunted harshly. She finally stepped back and I enhailed at last, still afraid of what could have happened if she hadn't done so, as  
all the possibilities had marched in front of my eyes in a flash. Embrace. Kiss. Even further than that.

''Have I done anything that disturbed you...?'' she said. Why did that girl want his life to be ruined, anyway?

I made an indefinite geture, trying to express in words what I was feeling, but just the sight of her bright eyes absorbed every single attempt I made.  
I finally gave up.

''I suppose I have to go'' I murmured and turned away, preparing myself to leave her appartment.

* * *

''WAIT!'' I heard myself screaming after him as he was slowly moving away, stepping towards the door. I followed him to the living room, wondering  
why the hell I was interfering with his choice, or even simpler , why I suddently wanted him to be close to me, being anything but willing to let him  
go. He had already opened the door and was doubtfully gazing at the stairs when I shouted once more ''Shadow! Stop at once!!'' My own voice,  
possessive, dictatorial, seemed to me somewhat ridiculous. _Why are you behaving towards him as if he is your boyfriend, or something? Is that a feeling,  
Amy? Could it possibly be a feeling? Sonic was the one you have loved for years. You can't suddently start to develop feelings for that machine, Shadow._

_But What if you 've always had feelings...?_

Shadow turned back and instantly looked at me before he started staring at the pavement nervously and upsetly. I was still feeling that something  
disturbed him. Was it me? I felt like crying. Was it me again? Was it Amy, a girl cursed to be rejected and disliked? That foolish girl which isnsisted on  
falling for the wrong guys, that stupid adolescent that gave her heart eagerly, just to be given back the suffering remnants of it?

I recalled the nightmare that had waken me up that morning_. Why can't you love me back? Why?Why? _

''What?'' he snapped at me impatiently. It was beyond obvious he would rather be anywhere but in my appartment.

I took a deep breath.

''I said wait. I-'' I mumbled ''I don't understant. You saved my life. You took me home. You stayed all night with me withought it being necessary,  
just to make sure I 'd be okay. But for you noticing me by chance, I wouldn't be alive at the moment. You brought me breakfast. How can you  
possibly expect me to believe you don't care for me? Why did you suddently..change?''. My eyes became dump once more, my sight became vague.

Shadow slammed the door and strided towards me. Unexpectedly, he embraced me and held me tight in his powerful arms, like he wanted  
to protect me from something. I buried my face in the soft, white fur of his chest, feeling safe and, strangely, relieved. In a moment of stark madness,  
I allowed myself to think that maybe,_ maybe _he would be the one to heal the bleeding, open wounds a certain, painfully handsome blue hedgehog had  
caused to my heart.

_C'mon, Amy, this is a very immature way to think. You cannot think of him like that, just because he saved you. This is insane. You are getting insane._

Yes. But why did I still want to be in his arms?

''I didn't want to make you cry...'',he said softly, '' But I wish It weren't so hard for you to understand the danger you are getting mixed up with by  
being with me. After all, why should you bother doing that? I'm of no interest. I am the bad guy.''

I looked straightly in his eyes with anger. ''Don't you ever say that again! You aren't the ''bad guy''. And you are one of the most interesting persons  
I know. Sonic'' I felt a sharp pain going unbearably through my entire body as I uttered the name '' is a hero, but you are just yourself, and this makes  
you better than he is. Because being yourself makes you unique, Shadow, either you are the villain or the hero.'' He glared at me, astonished at what  
I had just admitted. Saying these words to the dark hedgehog, I realised it; I had always been amazed at the shy way Shadow prefered not to talk  
to us, the way he harshly replied to everything we told him in an attempt to stay protected in his solitary little world, away from relationships which  
could end up to loss, pain, or rejection. I adored the way he glanced at me angrily, afraid to show he had got a heart of his own. Because he _was_ afraid.  
It was weird to think of Shadow the hedgehog as someone who is constantly preoccupied by his fears, but it was so clear. He was afraid of his own  
feelings, of his own self that was thought by everybody to be evil. I knew he didn't deserve all this. I knew I 'd always, yet subconsciously, felt this way.

''You are not the bad guy...'' I repeated.'' You proved that to me, you saved me''

He put his fingers under my chin, forcing me to raise my head and look straight into his eyes, leaned towards me unexpectedly. Being so close to  
him I started shivering, but his arms tightened me quietingly, affectionately, caressing my hair. I felt as if something was melting inside me.

''I have to stop right now, I suppose'' he whispered, his face being so close to mine that our lips joined slightly as he uttered every word '' But I can't help it''

The kiss was initially bashful, soft, lasting enough to taste him, and made me feel as if i was flying in the vastness of the daytime sky. Then he hungrily  
deepened it, by changing its angle. I had always imagined my first kiss to be with Sonic, but being with Shadow I didn't need to be anywhere else, with  
anyone else. Just the two of us, surprisingly,was enough.

He pushed me against the wall, his mouth being on mine. His hands grabbed my shirt in an attempt to take it off me as I was trying to give back what  
he offered me. There was nothing but feelings-I could feel the fire burning inside him, the same as mine, his chaotical heartbeat, perfectly synchronized with mine.

Then, suddently, he stopped. He took his face away from mine, stirred and mad at something I didn't make out what it was.

''Why ?'' I said hoarsely.

''Because I was created to destroy, not to protect. And I musn't hurt you, not in a damn hundred years. You've done enough to yourself, Amy''

With no other word, he left the apartment . The apartment of a girl cursed to face rejection. The only think to hurt the silence of my little melancholic  
world was a crying voice, uttering the same words again and again, that phrase being her personal spell_._

_I love you...why can't you love me back...? _

**Ugh! It indeed WAS sappy! Well I didn't create the whole relationship between Shadow and Amy just to present a love story.  
Let me explain myself. I want to create a story through it, not using it as the main subject. the text focuses on the characters and their  
reactions to the situation, as every character has his own troubles and weaknesses. In this way I try to present them as if they are real,  
actually facing those problems. **

**In the next chapters, it becomes very weird, somewhat dark. We 'll finally see where passion can lead up to. And we 'll see Sonic, as well, so  
that both Sonamy and Shadamy Fans are satisfied.**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!! Please, review and I'll review your stories too. Otherwise I won't end this story.**

**Review and I'll give you a cookie!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter. Dark. Unpredictable. Deep. No other words. I hope you like it...^^**

Chapter 4: Do It

I left her appartment in a rush, my feelings being in a mess. Having nothing else to do, I started running. I ran as fast as I had ever did,  
with the irrevocable intention of overflowing my emotional confusion. I ran as fast as the wind, left the indifferent, almost ugly urban  
surroundings to reach a place of calm and astonishing natural beauty.

I reached the sea, clambered over some steep, large rocks, till I found a somewhat flattish rock on which to rest. I gazed at the sea,  
enchanted by her calm and beauty, a vast beauty which stretched away to the horizon. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. The reviving  
sea breeze seemed to take away all the troubles that preoccupied my mind. This would certainly become 'my spot'. A heavenly place on earth.  
God is such a better artist than we are. And how vain we are not to admit it.

I tried to recall what exactly had happened. My lips on hers. My arms around her. Her warmth and enthusiasm as I tasted her. The way she  
tasted_..._

_Don't do this to yourself Shadow. Stop thinking of her. She is a damn kid. A gentle, kind-hearted, sweet girl. You do not deserve her.  
She was just confused after that faker had hurt her. You may feel attracted to her. But this does not change things. You'll get hurt.  
you always do. Forget her body, her hair, her smell, the sensation of her soft fur close to you, forget the warmth, the kiss. This is not  
like how love is meant to be. You are only this machine, a robot. She is more real than the greatest truth._

I closed my eyes and smelled the air. It smelled of salt and trees, of nature. I listened to the waves hitting mercilessly on the rocks,  
the water froathing on the shore. _Stay calm_, I reminded myself. _Stay calm_.

_But how to stop thinking of the green velvet of her eyes? How to forget her cheerful voice, the smile always on her face? How to erase her  
gentle, caring manners, her vivacious laugh, from your memory? Her small figure? Her face, though not so pretty, sweet and lovable?_

I opened my eyes. The sky was clean, light blue, the sun shone with pride in it, pure as if it was its first day to life. Leafs blew away  
reluctantly saying goodbye to the trees they came from, as the air started to dance with them blissfully.  
Stay calm.

But I couldn't.

Night came, days passed and I was still there, sitting perfectly still, in front of the water, my quills waving as the wind hit me. I was rapidly  
becoming insane. Amy. I 'd thought of her countless times since I had left her appartment. Amy. Amy. Amy. Again and again the image of her,  
the moments I'd shared with her, every word she 'd said to me, every single move of hers became alive in front of my eyes pittilessly.  
Amy. I was pushing myself into a bottomless gulf by being so badly attracted to her. Amy...

I grabbed a big rock from the damp ground and threw it into the water, incensed, mad at her making me want her, mad at me wanting her.  
The heavy object torn the calm surface of the sea and joined countless others I had thrown before it.

I could feel the insanity as it conquered my mind. .Amy. Even though she wasn't with me anymore, her memory tortured me.

_She is going to destroy you mentally. It is as bad as her hurting you. She exists, she breathes the same air as you do, and you cannot be okay  
as long as she does so. Do something about that._

"NO!" I screamed till my throat felt sore. "NO! I CANNOT DO THIS TO HER! "

_She will destroy you. You cannot be the Ultimate Life Form by loving her. She is going to drive you insane and before you understand it, you  
will annihilate yourself. She WILL hurt you. Everybody does. Everybody. And if you don't stop thinking of her, it will be as bad as the first option.  
After all, you are created to Destroy._

NO!

_You were created to destroy. Do it. It's easier than it sounds. It always is when it comes to this._

NO!

_Do it._

NO!

_Do it._

NO! NOT HER!

DO IT.

* * *

For days I hadn't been thinking of nothing but Shadow. I hadn't seen him since the moment he kissed me. When his taste, his affectionate  
manners, his chaotic heartbeat, his shyness came to my mind, I felt blue. I needed nothing but someone tell me he was okay, he  
was safe and sound and would come to me soon. But I was left all alone in my little melancholic universe. The only thing that remained  
to me was his memory. His memory and my pathetic self.

Nobody had ever loved me. Nobody was going to. It seemed to me that I would be on my own forever, watching the others falling in love,  
making families, sharing happy and sad moments. Everybody needs somebody to love and be loved by. So did I. But I only gave and never  
received. I had thought that being the lonesome guy he was, he would understand my heart, as I had understood his. But I was probably  
wrong.

I was lying on the couch, watching a shallow romance on my TV. How fake the world behind the glass seemed. I couldn'd stand seeing  
physically and mentally perfect people falling for each other. Not only was it disturbing, but painful as well, as I remembered in the worst  
way what I was never going to have. All that shiny, happy persons appearing on the screen made my chest ache and my head spin.  
I sighed and switced the TV off. I'd had enough of their faulse happiness.

I stood up and headed for the kitchen. I was going to empty the refrigerator. I didn' t know if that really worked, but I had heard it helps,  
so I had decided to give it a try. Preparing something to eat, I sank again in my negative thoughts. Sonic had never felt something  
more than an annoyance for me. Shadow had left me just after the most magical moment of my life: my first kiss. After the moment he had  
started making me love him.

"I guess that's how it works'' I monologized'' You can't have everything. And there's always a new day to come''

I didn't know how wrong I was. There's always a new day to come for you to make a new start, to achieve your goals, to find a better day.  
Except for the day you die.

The doorbell rang. My heart hammered as soon as I heard the sound of his deep voice calling my name. It was him! I felt excited and happy.  
He had come back. He had finally come back. How relieving it was to know he cared.

I opened the door with my warmest smile. "Shadow!" I exclaimed. When I saw his serious face, the smile disappeared.

"You seem...troubled"

He didn't answer. He was looking at me as if he was regreting to do something. His ruby eyes, while they used to fill my heart with hope,  
now seemed cold, yet somewhat sad. Almost...terrifying. I instictively took a step back. I didn't like the way he looked.

"Shadow?" I called his name.

He remained silent. Then I noticed what he was holding in his hands. Dread went through me, leaving me shivering, out of breath, trying to utter the simpliest  
question of all. Why...?

His eyes darkened. He came towards me, with no words. I didn't try to escape him. It was no use. Besides, I didn't want to. If that was  
what he wanted for me, I would let him do it. I had nothing else to do. I screamed loudly as he raised his armed hand.

Then everything became dark.

My last thought was the same as always. I can't help it, not even now, asking you about it. I am not complaining. I am not mad at you. Nor do I  
curse you. I do not feel betrayed. I am just wondering, Shadow, and you cannot but give me an answer, the only thing you can do for me.

_Why can't you love me back? _

**The next chapter will be the last one. I will also write an epilogue ( In which we'll see Sonic). Keep in touch because here comes the interesting part.**

**See the green box on the bottom? Click it, or, I swear it to God, I will stop writing this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter&epilogue. Sad, dark, romantic. Tell me what you think**. **Content changes to romance/tragedy/angst. **

Chapter 5: When a Rose Dies

The apartment seemed cold, unfriendly, sad without her sweet voice filling it. The gentle silence of night had been cruelly  
interrupted by a constant, desperate cry of an insane voice talking to a person that couldn't reply, nor smile anymore.  
Her face was still sad, with a proud, adorable melancholy on it. Her body was still warm and her eyes peacefully closed, as if  
she was just sleeping and would soon wake up, look directly in my eyes and smile in the way I had loved so madly. I was holding  
her tenderly in my arms, with my gloved hand on her hair, and was takling to her like there was still life inside her.

''I am sorry!", I cried, trying to inhale,'' I am so sorry! I didn't want you to hurt me! I thought it would be better for me!! I was such a fool..  
Love cannot be selfish, Amy Rose, and I was. '' I screamed in stark madness'' I wanted you so much, so badly. That desire would have  
destroyed me, that's what I thought. Try to understand me, for God's sake!" my voice was now broken" Everybody had hurt me! They  
left me, they ignored me. The only person that seemed to understand me died!! _They_ killed her! The world is evil. Why should I believe  
you weren't? ''

_At_ that crazy moment, I thought 'd seen her speak to me. _Why couldn't you love me back???_ She said at a complaining tone.

"I DID!" I finally broke" I did!" I whispered again," I did...."

_That's why you deciced to cut my life short_, she mocked, _Didn't you know I had ambitions? Dreams? Why was it necessary to leave  
my soul crying for its lost youth?_

"I'm sorry" I replied once more, though I knew that it wouldn't bring her back. I pressed my lips on hers now cold in death. I stood up, went to  
the bathroom, removed the blood from my hands, yet I subconsciously knew it would somehow always just be there, reminding me  
of what I had done, of her smile, of her shiny, emerald eyes I would never forget. I felt vast; vast and incorrigibly broken by the sadness.

I didn't glance at her as I left the appartment. There was nothing to see there. Kind, polite, understanding Amy Rose did not exist anymore,  
just like a part of me. The entire universe was empty, silently crying for the loss of her. I was slowly moving away from the block of flats  
where once upon a time my entire world use to live, and a single tear tumbled down my cheek before I got lost in the darkest depths of night,  
where I had always belonged and would always do.

**Epilogue**

_The cars had stopped right out of a high-rise, countless people were gradually gathering outside the door where the dreadful yellow tape  
seemed to cry out "Crime scene-do not cross'', curious to learn what had stirred the calm of that night, or just struggling to find an  
interest in their vast, routine-filled lives. Two police officers out of the apartment where the tragic event had taken place prevented the  
mass from entering. "There's nothing for you to see here. Everything's under control. Return to your homes, please"._

_The woman seemed troubled. It was a tough job, being a cop, and she felt sad and angry every time someone was murdered, especially  
if it was a young girl who had no enemies, adored by all her neighbors, like Amy Rose._

_''Did she have any friends?" she asked her partner. The old cop sighed with a sad face._

_''Yes" he stammered" We have informed him... he'll be right here in a couple of minutes..."_

_Her eyes went wide open as she heard of his last words" You mean hi-''_

_"Yes" he interrupted her._

_Suddently a loud noise made everyone stop and stare at the entrance of the building. The people gathered outside the apartment stepped  
aside and let the extremely fast blue blur pass, looking at his familiar figure with fear and admiration. Without even having noticed them, he  
pushed violently the officer that was guarding the door and entered the room where she was lying, peaceful, beautiful yet a deep red wound  
was on her stabbed chest. He kneeled next to her, caressed her face, took her hand into his, crying with despair. His fur became red from her  
blood, but he didn't seem to mind that. _

_"I'm so sorry" he whispered" if only I wasn't so stubborn, Amy..."_

_He broke. Everyone stepped back as he screamed desperately._

_"Why did you leave me? Why? I Loved you, was it what you wanted to hear? I did...! I just didn't want you to get mixed up with someone  
who was constantly in trouble. I love you more than I could have ever imagined!Why did you leave me? Why?"_

_Then his broken heart hammered in his chest when he recalled her last words towards him. "I Love you! Why can't you love me back?"_

_"If only I had let you know" he thought, his life having no more purpose" If only" he repeated with a vacant look._

__

I am sorry about the pain I caused to you.

_Roses bud, and smell, and become painfully beautiful. But they need someone to care for them. They need love. That's what they need. Otherwise,  
they wilt. And you only understand how beautifully your garden used to be ornamented, my sun who doesn't rise anymore, When a Rose Dies._

_Sonic the Hedgehog._

THE END

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and loving this humid little story of mine. I updated for you, so review to give it back. On the number of reviews I receive depends whether I will write a sequel or not. Thank you in advance.**

**I need to thank: The Nevermore Raven for his advice and comments.  
Star The HedgeCat for her comments and review, which helped me with the first chapter.  
All of you who read and review this one.**


End file.
